


The unexpected

by HannaKay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaKay/pseuds/HannaKay





	1. Chapter 1

Lydia Martin is a scientist at California Science Center in Los Angels. She majored in Mathematic science at MIT but before all of that she was in high school in a little town in California called Beacon Hills. She hasn't been there since her third year at MIT. She never really liked that town, she had to pretend to be someone she was not, a popular dumb girl. Fine, it was her own chose but when she got into MIT she left the old her in Beacon Hills and became the person she really is.  
She meet her husband Jack at MIT and they got married two years ago in Boston, a small wedding. Just their parents and closest friends were there and after that Lydia got a job at the Science center in LA and they moved together. Jack got a job as a high school teacher. They've been living in LA for almost two years now and Lydia couldn't think about anything that would make her happier then she already was.

A few weeks ago she got an invetation to a high school reunion in Beacon Hills, something she was hesitanet to at first but Jack convinced her to go, it's not a long drive from LA to Beacon Hills and she could always drive home if she changed her mind.  
Lydia hadn't had contact with anyone from high school in all these years so she was a little nervous to meet them all again.  
She packed her bag and got into her car, kissed Jack good bye and drove down to Beacon Hills.

As she drove into the town she crunched a little, she had so many bad memories from Beacon Hills. How she went from guy to guy and bullied people who wasn't popular, people like the person she's today. She took a few deep breath while she drove thru town and into the neighborhood where she grew up. She slowed down and thought about her childhood for a few minutes, how she walked to school with the neighbour kids. Until she started high school, that's when he with capitol H E walked into her life, Jackson Whittmore. He took an interest in her and that's when she notice she couldn't be smart to be with him and his popular friends she needed to be sexy and play dumb so that's what she did thru out high school. Even if Jackson and Lydia broke up after one year she still wanted to keep her reputation alive so she continued to play dumb and got together with the next hot guy.

Lydia pulled up to her mom's drive way, her childhood home, it looked the same on the outside. She hadn't been here in years, four to be honest. She took a deep breath and opened her car door and got her bag out of the trunk and walked up to the porch. She didn't knock, this was her home she didn't need to knock.  
She walked in and shouted, "Hello? Mom??" She closed the door behind her and heard her mom's heals running towards her.  
"Honey! Welcome home!!" and she embraced her into a big hug. Her mom visited her almost two weeks per month so they saw each other very often but still, Lydia coming home was a rare thing and her mom was so happy when she told her she was coming down.  
"Hi mom." Lydia patted her mothers back.

Lydia got her bag into her old bedroom, her mom had turned it into a guest room but all Lydia's furniture from high school were still there the only thing that was different was the colour of the wallpaper, it was purple when Lydia lived here but now it's white.  
She dropped down on the bed and stared up on the ceiling before her mom popped her head thru the door, "Honey... You want something to eat?"  
Lydia looked over at her mom and shook her head, "No... I'm not hungry, just tiered. I think I'll just going to get ready for bed and go to sleep." Her mom nodded her head and smiled, "Okay... Long drive. When does the reunion start tomorrow?" Lydia sat up on her bed, "At five thirty in the old high school gym." Her mom grabbed the door knob, "Okay, then we can catch up tomorrow then. Good night, I love you." and she closed the door behind her. "I love you too mom."  
Lydia unpacked her bag, she was just there for the weekend but she could still unpack the few things she got with her. Then she grabbed her toothbrush and walked into her bathroom to get ready for bed.

That night she didn't sleep good at all, she turned around in bed and had bad dreams about high school so when she finally woke up around seven thirty she was drenched in sweat. She was so worried about this reunion, that everyone would hate her for all those things she did to them in high school.  
She took a hot shower before breakfast and cleared her head.

After a morning with her mom she got her running clothes and got out to run a few miles, she plugged her earplugs in and turned the volume up on her phone and started to run. She ran and ran and ran and ran, she has no idea for how long but soon she found herself on the top of the hill were you can see all of Beacon Hills. The town looked so peace full from there, in the early spring sun shining down from the sun. She sat down in the grass and took a few deep breath to breathe in the fresh air you couldn't get in Los Angeles.  
She sat there for a couple of minutes until a dog ran up to her and she shrugged back and looked around to found the owner when a tall dark haired guy was running towards them and she got her earplugs out she heard him shouting to the dog, "Derek, come here. Don't disturb the nice lady." Lydia stood up and patted the dog on it's head, "So you're Derek. Nice to meet you." Soon the owner was next to them and he connected the dog to a leash and then he meet Lydia's eyes with his, "I'm so sorry..." then he got quiet, almost like he had seen a ghost. Lydia waved it of, "It's okay. He seams nice." and she looked down at the dog and then up at the tall guy standing in front of her. "You're Lydia? Lydia Martin?" He pointed at her and she nodded her head, "Eh yes... I'm sorry do I know you?" she asked the guy she somehow recognized but she didn't know where from. He held his hand out, "Oh yeah, Stiles, Stiles Stilinski... We went to school together for like ten years." Lydia shook his hand and now she knew who he was, "Oh right, the Sheriff's son." He nodded his head, "Yes. What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in like what almost ten years?" Lydia scratched her neck, "Well I'm going to the reunion tonight, aren't you?" He shook his head and closed his eyes, "Oh yes right.. the reunion. I just, ehm... I just wasn't sure if everyone was coming, and certainly not you. A big scientist who got into MIT as a Junior. How does that even work?" Lydia was a little taken a back by his words, how did he know that? The only one who knew was her mom and all the college friends she had but no one from Beacon Hills should know. "Oh, ehm... Well, I got all my high school classes done early and I took a few college classes while I was in the last year so..." Stiles smiled and winked at her, "I knew you would become a big as scientist or a mathematic master. You were so smart." She was even more in shock when he said she was smart, how did he know that? She had tired to hide it so well at school. "Ehm.. Excuse me but how do you know all of that?" He looked like he was getting caught for stealing or something. "Oh.. uhm... I don't really know..." He scratched the back of his neck and she could see his cheeks getting red. She tried again, "Okay, but how did you know?" He twisted his head back and forth and waved with his arm, "Well okay fine... I had a huge crush on you back in the days, for like ten years but you never noticed me... I noticed everything you did, you were really smart but tried to hide it and then I heard you moved to Boston to go at MIT and I thought you'd finally got somewhere you belonged." Lydia couldn't get a word out, he had watched her for years and she didn't really see him at all. She felt bad for him for having a crush on her for ten years and she hadn't even said 'Hello' to him once. He was staring into her eyes and she didn't know what to say. He broke the silence and started walking towards his car, "I'll see you tonight then. Nice to see you Lydia." He left her standing by her self while his dog got into his Jeep and he rolled of the hill.  
His words ringing in her head, 'I noticed everything you did, you were really smart..' 'I had a crush on you for ten years..' She damp down on the ground and his words spinning around her head. She whispered to herself, "Who was he?" she tried to remember him from high school but all she remembers was his dad, the Sheriff but not a single face came to her mind that corresponded with the face she had seen in front of her, moles and brown yellow eyes, an upward nose and his tall slim body. No one.

When she got home a few hours later she ran into her room and got the last year book out of her bookshelf. She leafed through the book until she got to the name Stilinski, but his name wasn't Stiles it was just a nickname, his real name: Mieczyslaw 'Stiles' Stilinski. She looked at the picture and he looked almost the same except he looked a little younger in the picture then he did now but why didn't she remember him. He was cute and handsome but he wasn't the guy the popular girl went for. She looked through the book and found him in a picture of the Lacrosse team next to the captain and she remembers, "Scott McCall, his best friend." A few small memories coming to life with Scott and Stiles together. They were inseparable. She smiled and brushed her fingertips over his face. When she closed her eyes she just saw his brown eyes with a splash of yellow in her mind. They looked so kind, she thought that maybe if she remained close to him all night this night might not be a disaster after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Lydia got her deep green, knee long dress on and a pair of high heels, her hair loose in in curls down her back. A pair of diamond earrings and a golden bracelet she got from her mom this last Christmas. She turned her engagement ring a couple of turns around her finger while she thought about her husband who was back in Los Angeles. Then she got her purse and walked out the door and into her car.

She pulled up to the parking lot to the high school, she hadn't been there since she graduated nine years ago. She took a few breath and saw people walking into the gym, some she recognized and some she didn't. She squeezed her hands on the wheel and jumped when she heard a knock on the window. She rolled her eyes, not that she was annoyed but because she got scared and she didn't want to show that. It was Stiles who knocked at her window and she rolled down the window, "Hi. Are you going to sit here all night?" He asked and Lydia smirked and shook her head, "No, I'm just preparing to meet all those people again... I haven't had contact with anyone since I left so..." Stiles nodded his head and his eyes was wandering around. She opened the door and got out. He backed away from the car and pouted his lip, "So... I guess you don't have a date for tonight?" he asked while Lydia locked her car door. She smiled to his question but she didn't want to lead him on so she turned around and leaned against her car, "Well no, my husband is back in Los Angeles so it's just me tonight." She could see him looking down to her left hand, probably looking for a ring or something and surly he would find a small engagement ring and a wedding band on her left ring finger. Lydia looked up to the gym door and sighed then back at him with a small smirk on her lips. "So.. Are your wife joining you?" Stiles looked up at her again with a shocked face, "Ehm.. Oh eh no.. I'm not married..." Lydia bit her lower lip and she felt a little embarrassed for asking such a question so she took a step closer, "Okay.. so your girlfriend then?" He scratched his neck and shook his head, "No, no girlfriend just me... I'm meeting my friends here so." Now Lydia was only a few inches away from him and she linked her arm with his. "Okay so then there wont be anyone who will be jealous seeing us entering this reunion together then?" His eyes widened and his mouth was half open almost like he couldn't believe she was standing there. She gave him a smile and then she said, "See it as a late graduation present. You walking your high school crush into prom but nine years later." Then she started walking and he stumbled next to her. Before they entered the gym he cleared his throat, "Just for your information I did ask you to winter formal our freshman year but you never replied." Lydia got a big lump in her throat and blocked the door in front of him, "What? You asked me to winter formal?" Stiles nodded his head and she could see he got nervous. "When? How?" she squinted her eyes and sounded more irritated on herself then at him. He held his hands out, "Well, I asked you in school one day and you just looked at me and said, 'I'll get back to you.' but you never did." Lydia felt so guilty and she could feel her face burning up. She crouched down at the door and she felt awful. This was exactly why she didn't want to come back her, all those terrible things she did to all these people she really wanted to forget. And being that clod to this nice, cute guy was no exception. She covered her face with her hands and she could feel her throat choke up. Soon Stiles was on his knees in front of her, "Lydia? Are you okay?" She chipped for air and he pulled her hands away from her face, "Lydia? Hey... Lydia look at me... Look at me. Your okay, just breath slowly. Inn and out, inn and out." He simulated the breath with her and held her hands in his, she stared into his eyes and started to breath slowly inn and out just as he told her to.  
Soon she was calming down, thanks to Stiles and she whispered, "I'm sorry... I just.." He cut her off, "Shh... It's okay. I've had panic attacks a few times so I know how it feels." He cupped her face and gave her a reassuring smile and she took a deep breath and squeezed his hand. "Thank you." She whispered before he helped her up on her feet again.  
She linked her arm with his and gave him a smile back, "I'm sorry I didn't get back to you but hey, we're here now so why not pretend it's the Winter Formal again and you got your date?" He chuckled a little and opened the door for her, "Okay then, Lydia Martin welcome back to high school."  
They walked inside and Lydia knew this evening would be filled with all kinds of emotions, both bad and good. Hopefully Stiles would forgive her for what she did, or didn't do, in high school and she would end up having a good time.

They walked inside, arms linked to each other and Lydia's face lit up when she saw what they had done with the old gym. A lot of lights and fabrics in different colours hanging from the walls, a bar in one corner, tables around the big court which played dance floor for the evening. Soon Stiles was waving to his friends he was meeting up with and he looked at Lydia, "So... do you want to meet up with your friends or do you want to say hello to mine?" Lydia didn't really have anyone she wanted to say hello to, all her so called friends she cut loose the day she moved away from Beacon Hills. They weren't really her friends as much as a clic of people she hung out with to not be alone. She fumbled with her fingers and shrugged her shoulders, "Eh, we can say hi to your friends." Stiles smiled and they walked over to Scott and Malia. When they got closer to them she recognized Scott, he looked almost the same as he did in high school. His kind face smiling towards her and he embraced her in a hug, "Lydia! Oh it's so good seeing you!" Lydia was taken a back by his kindness but inside her chest she felt a warm feeling towards him. She hugged him back and when he let go of her she couldn't stop smiling at him he then introduced the girl, "Lydia, you remember Malia?" Lydia couldn't place this girl anywhere so she held out her hand to Malia and shook her head, "No, sorry I don't remember you..." Malia shook her hand, "I was the new girl in junior year but you were way to pretty to talk to a girl like me." and she chuckled a little. Lydia flushed because she could not remember her at all. Malia hugged Stiles and told him he looked nice for once and he rolled his eyes to her words, obviously they were close. Lydia gripped her hands a little harder on her purse just because she felt a little awkward in this company since she didn't really know them. Scott then leaned down to her, "So Lydia, what are you doing now a days?" Lydia shrugged her shoulders, "I'm a scientist in Los Angeles, pretty boring..." Scott took a sip out of his glass, "Wow, I remember Stiles was always telling me how smart you were and he knew you would become the prettiest scientist there is someday." And he looked over at Stiles with Lydia following his eyes to Stiles, she flushed when she saw him. He was talking to a few of their old classmates so he didn't hear what Scott said. Lydia got a string of hair behind her ear and looked back at Scott, "Eh, well... Prettiest I don't know but scientist at least. So Scott, what do you do?" "Oh I'm the coach here at school. Yeah not as cool as your job but I love teaching kids, and sports was something I was always good at so it felt natural." Lydia could see his face lit up when he talked about it and she could tell he loved teaching.  
Soon Stiles was walking over to them with one beer in one hand and a glass of red vine in the other one, "What are you two lying about?" and he smirked while he gave Lydia the glass, "Here, I didn't know what you wanted so I just took a shoot and ordered vine." Lydia smiled and took the glass from his hand, "Vine is fine, thank you." and she took a sip from the glass.

The night went on and Lydia stayed close to Stiles, Scott and Malia the hole night. They didn't seem to care who she was in high school and that she treated people badly. She got to know Stiles more, he was working at the Sheriff Station in town with his dad and he lived in a apartment a couple of blocks away from the station. He had had a few girlfriends, Malia was one of them but they realised they were better of as friends. Malia was studying to become a veterinary and right now she was doing an internship at the local Veterinary here in Beacon Hills. She had a boyfriend back in San Fransisco where she was studying.  
Scott was married to an old high school classmate, Kira Yukimura and they have one new born baby, four month old so she's home tonight since she didn't want to leave her new baby.

Now and then some old high school jock walked up to Lydia and started to flirt with her, almost like they were back in high school. She just waved the ring in their faces and told them to disappear.  
When she had gotten a few drinks in her system she searched for Stiles hand more often and when someone walked up to her she leaned into Stiles body, every guy who walked up to her turned away really quickly when they saw her with Stiles.  
The more she got to know Stiles she could feel butterflies in her stomach when she looked at him. Why didn't she talk or even notice him back in high school? He was really special and he had been through so much, losing his mom at ten years old, his dad's alcoholism. Lydia felt for him, but when she looked into his eyes she felt something else, something she didn't know she wanted, she had to remind herself she was married but she couldn't see Jack's face at all, all she could see was Stiles. His calming touch when he helped her through her panic attack, his kind smile, his hunting eyes.

When the night was over and everyone was leaving the gym Lydia was stumbling around on her heels searching in her purse for the car keys. But before she could find them she felt a hand on her back, "Hey Lydia, you shouldn't be driving. I'll drive you home." She looked up at Stiles and chuckled, "You're probably right..."  
They walked out, her arm linked with his and he held her up.

She mumbled, "Aren't you to drunk to drive as well?" Stiles chuckled and shook his head, "No, I just drank two beers and I have to get to work tomorrow so..." Lydia bit the inside of her cheek and nodded, "Oh.. Okay..."  
They arrived at his Jeep and he opened the door for her and then he held his hand out for her to grab, "Oh thanks..." she whispered when she placed her hand in his and took a big step up in the Jeep. He closed the door behind her and then he got in on the other side.

The drive home to Lydia's moms house was quiet, Lydia could already feel those drinks making their way up but she focused on not throwing up in Stiles car, that would be bad. He pulled up on the side walk next to their house and Lydia turned to Stiles, "Thanks for tonight... I thought it would be a disaster but it turned out great." Stiles smiled and scratched his neck, "You're welcome. But you made it so much more fun then if you hadn't come." Lydia gets a little taken back by that, he thought it was fun having her there. She wasn't that party animal she was in high school so for him to say he had fun with her was really a surprise. She brushed her hair behind her ear and placed her hand on the door handle, "So... I guess I should go." The side of his lip lifted for a second and then it was gone and he looked out the windshield and Lydia opened the door but in that second she was on her way out she turned and grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Lydia kissed him right on the lips and she could feel him trying to pull back for a second but then he softly kissed her back and his hands found their way up to her face and he softly cupped her face. Lydia felt something in her stomach that she had never ever felt, not even with Jack had she felt this. And when they pulled back in the same moment she breathed out because she had held her breath, the same with him. When she opened her eyes she couldn't believe what she had done, she had kissed this random guy, okay not random but someone she didn't really know that well at all, but somehow it felt so right. She stared into his eyes and she saw a spark in his brown ones. They stared at each other until he whispered with a soft tone, "Eh... Why did you do that?" Lydia gave out a small laugh and bit her lip while she thought of something to say, "Ehm.. I just... I don't know..." she said under her breath and he cupped her face again and leaned into her his lips meeting hers again and Lydia didn't stop him.  
After a few moments they pulled away again when some headlights on a car passed them. Their eyes meet again and he whispered, "I've wanted to that for like twenty years..." Lydia chuckled and at the same time she got a little scared, "What? Twenty years?" Stiles struck his palm against his forehead, "Oh I shouldn't have said that... Now you think I'm some crazy stalker witch I'm not..." Lydia leaned back in her seat, her eyes going back and forth from the door to him. Even though she was scared he just wanted to kiss her because of this fantasy he probably had about her in high school she couldn't shake the feeling that maybe she should give him a chance. She turned back to him, "So.. twenty years? Was it as magical as you dreamed it would be?" and she smirked at him and she could see the small smile on his lips. He turned to her and joked, "Not really but if we tried a couple of times more then maybe?" Lydia shook her head and patted his cheek, "You wish." In that moment she saw her wedding ring and remembered she was married to another man. A man who was in Los Angeles waiting for her. Without even knowing it she whispered as she looked at her hand, "I'm married..." Then Stiles remembered, "Oh right... You're married. We shouldn't have kissed. It was stupid of me to kiss you again." She turned in her seat, "I'm so sorry... I have to go." Then she got out of the Jeep and walked, ashamed of what she had done, up to the house and she could hear the Jeep rolling down the street but she didn't turn around to see him drive away she just walked and thought about Jack and that she just kissed Stiles because of the alcohol and that he had been so nice to her the whole night.

When she got into her room and lied down on the bed she closed her eyes but all she could see was Stiles brown eyes and his lips. She opened her eyes and sat up. She didn't know what was happening but she had to get Stiles out of her mind, she couldn't think about someone else while she was married. It's just for tonight she would soon be in Los Angeles and when she sees Jack again Stiles would be forgotten.  
That night all she could dream about was Stiles, and a life with Stiles in high school.  
When she woke up, smelling pancakes from the kitchen she felt a big banging in her head. She sighed, "Hungover... yay..." She got her robe and a pair of slippers and walked into the kitchen meeting her mothers bright smile. "Good morning. Did you have fun last night? I didn't hear you come in." Lydia took a seat on one of the chairs at the table and her mom placed two pancakes in front of her and a big cup of coffee. Lydia growled a little to her headache and she took a sip out of the cup. "Well yes it was fun. I meet some people I didn't really hung out with in high school but it was nice." Her mom popped down on the chair next to her and took a bite out of a pancake, "Oh that's nice. Witch time are you leaving today?" Lydia hadn't even thought about that at all and her car was still in the school parking lot, she sighed, "I don't know... I have a big hangover so probably when I feel like sitting in a car for hours. And I have to get my car from the school so..." Her mom looked confused at her daughter, "Your car?" Lydia rolled her eyes, didn't she hear her, "Yes my car. I was to drunk to drive mom okay?" Her mom took another bit out of her pancake, "Okay but your car is standing on the driveway so how did it get there?" Lydia flew back in her chair, "What did you just say? I left it at the school." and she walked over to the window and sure thing there was her car in the driveway. Lydia looked over at her mom, "How did my car end up on our driveway?" Her mom shrugged her shoulders and took a sip out of her coffee mug. Lydia looked out the window again and saw something wave from the wind on the windshield. She walked outside in her robe and slippers, her hair messy but she didn't care who saw her. She saw a piece of paper waving against the windshield and she popped the windscreen wiper and got the paper it said, 'For Lydia' on the front. She opened it and started to reed.

_I felt so bad for kissing you last night, even though I've always wanted to do that. I know you're married and I wish you all happiness in the world!_  
_Your the most amazing girl I've ever meet and after last night I feel like the luckiest guy in the world who got to at least talk and get to know you a little more._  
_Again I'm sorry for the kiss, that was just the boy crush I had on you all those years ago and he just wanted to get a kiss from the girl of his dreams._  
_Your husband is a lucky guy and I would never ruin a marriage, I'm not that kind of guy. I guess I just got caught in the moment._  
_You looked so beautiful, but you always do so..._  
_I hope you'll forgive me._  
_I got your car back from the school so you didn't have to go back there. It was nice seeing you again. /Stiles_

Lydia could feel a tear streaming down her face, this was the sweetest letter she had ever gotten and she felt really bad for Stiles, that he felt bad and wanted to apologize for something that she started. He didn't even blame her he blamed himself and that little boy crush he had on her. She read the letter over and over again, how could he think it was his fault? Even though she initiated the kiss, she wanted to kiss him because he wasn't like anyone else she had ever met before. She ran inside and into her bedroom, grabbed the first clothes she saw, a pair of jeans and a big oversized shirt, then she ran to the front door and gabbed a pair of shoes hearing her mom from the kitchen, "Lydia? Where are you going?" Lydia didn't even answer her mom she just ran out with the note in her hand and into her car, putting the gear into R and rolled down the driveway. She knew he was working, he had told her that last night so she headed towards the station. After a while, when her adrenaline had calmed down she wondered what she was doing, why was she driving down to his work? Why couldn't she just let this one slip thru her mind? What was she going to say when she arrived at the station? What was she thinking?  
When she was just a few blocks away she turned right instead of going forward but at the next intersection she turned left and drove to the station.  
She parked and sat in her car, her hands on the wheel with the note between two fingers. She hit her thumb on the steering wheel a few times trying to figure out why she was there and what she wanted to say to him.  
After fifteen minutes of rubbing her nose and breathing heavy she finally got out of the car and walked towards the entrance. A few cops walked out and passed her, she nodded friendly at them and then when she was on her way to open the door when the door smashed open in her face, she got hit in the nose and tears flew out of her eyes. Her eyes were closed because of the pain but she heard a voice next to her, "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you! Are you okay?" Lydia recognised the voice, it was Stiles, great. Now she had blood dripping out of her nose, she opened her eyes and met his shockingly once. He looked really worried about her and he held one hand on her back. Lydia was holding one hand over her nose and she mumbled, "I'm okay.. it's okay..." Stiles replied, "No your not, your bleeding let me get you inside." He guided her inside and into a bathroom down the hall. Lydia felt the pain going down and when they reached the bathroom Stiles got some paper towels wet, "Here... Take your hand away so I can get the blood from your face." Lydia slowly got her hand down, she didn't really think about anything that was happening it all happened so fast so while she was standing against the sink and he was patting wet paper towels against her nose she couldn't remember why she was there, all she saw was just him.  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't look where I was walking. Hope you didn't break it." Lydia snorted to his comment, "Do you really think I would be in the bathroom of a Sheriff station if I had broken my nose? I would probably be screaming my lungs out and there would be more blood than this." and she rolled her eyes. Stiles chuckled, "Okay fine, I'm not that good with blood and injuries so that's probably why I didn't become a doctor." Lydia chuckled as well.

When he was done getting the blood away he looked her in the eyes, "Again, I'm so sorry and you're probably going to get a big bruise on your nose." Lydia turned to the mirror and saw that her nose was already starting to get more blue/purple. She sighed, "Oh great..." Stiles washed his hands while Lydia just looked at her self in the mirror, she hadn't really done that this morning since she kind off ran out of the house. Her hair was frizzy and she had big black circles under her eyes, mascara smudge on her eyelids and now a growing bruise on her nose she couldn't look anymore awful then she did right now. Stiles turned and looked at her, "So.. What are you doing here Lydia? You're not here to report a crime are you?" Lydia looked away from the mirror trying to get her story right, she knew she couldn't look at him so she looked down at the floor. "Oh, yeah.... Ehm.. Thanks for brining my car back, you didn't have to do that..." and she leaned down on the sink and washed her face to get some of the mascara off her eyes. Stiles shrugged and scratched his neck, "Oh it's no big deal I just felt so bad so..." Lydia patted her face with a paper towel and then she turned to face him. "You shouldn't feel bad for what happened last night. You didn't do anything wrong I'm the one who should feel bad about it." He leaned against the door and sighed, "Lydia I didn't stop you even though I knew you're married. I shouldn't have kissed you again." Lydia shook her head, "Stiles it wasn't your fault! I'm the one who started it and I should own up to what I did." He bit his lower lip and nodded his head, "Fine if you say so..." Lydia nodded her head, leaning back on the sink. They stood quiet for a few moments then Stiles took a few steps towards her, "What did you mean with 'I'm the one who should feel bad about it'?" Lydia didn't really understand the question and she put her face out and looked at him with a question mark on her face, "What?" Stiles walked a little closer, "Do you feel bad about it?" Lydia got a little taken a back by that, "Of course I do! Why shouldn't I?" He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know... You're here right now you could just have left Beacon Hills and we would never ever talk again but somehow you decided to drive down here just to thank me for bringing your car back?" Now his face was just a few inches away from hers and she swallowed thickly. Her eyes wandering from his eyes to his lips.

Her hand gripping the edge of the sink, "Well what do you want me to say?" She whispered and stared into his eyes. Stiles shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. When I kissed you you didn't stop me ether so... Why?" Lydia bit her lower lip her eyes wandering from his eyes to his lips and then his eyes again. "I don't know..." He nodded his head and took two steps back and turned to the door, "Okay. Well drive safe." and he left her in the bathroom. Lydia realised she had been holding her breath and she breathe out. She turned to the mirror, whispering to herself, "What am I doing?" she looked down at her wedding band and sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Lydia opened the door to her apartment and she could smell her favorite food coming from the kitchen. Vegetarian lasagna. She took a deep breath and left her bag in the hall, thinking, _finally home and no Stiles._  
When she had left the station she drove home and packed her things, said good bye to her mom and then she started her drive home. After a couple of miles she got a text message from an unknown number.  
**Hi Lydia. Sorry for the way I left you in the bathroom. I was just upset sorry. Drive safe. /Stiles.**  
Lydia stoped her car and read the text over and over again as she had done with the note he left her. Why was she spending so much time reading this? It didn't say much just that he was sorry once again. Somehow she couldn't get over the kiss and him. What was it with this guy that made the butterflies in her stomach come to life every time she saw something he wrote or when he was standing in front of her? His kiss, the best god damn kiss she had ever gotten, not even Jack had kissed her like that. She thought that if she just left it all in Beacon Hills coming back home would wash the memories away and she wouldn't remember him at all but now, him texting her she couldn't stop thinking about his kiss and his face.  
All the way home she wondered on what this meant and if she could forget about him. If she should tell Jack about the kiss or if she should just keep it to herself?

She walked into the kitchen and Jack was running around, cleaning after him. Lydia smiled and chuckled, "Hi." He turned and his face lit up when he saw her. "Hi there." When Lydia saw his face she didn't feel anything. No butterflies like she had with Stiles. Why? She walked over to the oven and looked inside, "Oh my favorite." He walked up behind her and embraced her, "Only the best for my wife." He kissed her cheek and Lydia felt a little awkward when he said that. She knew she had to tell him about Stiles and the kiss otherwise she would feel guilty. She turned to him and he kissed her lips. Nothing. Had she always felt like this when he kissed her? Or was it just that she had never been kissed the way Stiles kissed her. Lydia only got more confused. She thought she might need to proses everything before she tell Jack about Stiles.

They ate dinner and he asked a lot of questions about Beacon Hills and the reunion. Lydia tried to leave Stiles name out all the time and she tried to steer the conversation towards his weekend instead. Somehow Jack didn't notice that she was doing that and he talked about his weekend witch seamed really boring in Lydia's ears but he seamd really happy about it. The longer they sat around the table eating and talking Lydia notice more and more stuff about Jack that she didn't really like. He was really boring at times and he never wanted to leave the apartment for anything, not even a date night. The way he chewed with his mouth and all the things he talked about bothered her. Lydia started to wonder why she had ever married him, did she settle for him when there might have been someone else out there for her but it would just take a few years longer for her to meet him.  
While Jack was talking about something she didn't even know anymore she thought about what if she had been single and met Stiles at the reunion last night what might have happened now? Had she stayed a few days to get to know him even more or had she just left the town behind and brought up those memories when she had a bad day?  
Soon Jack saw that Lydia wasn't paying attention so he stroke her fingers, "Hey. Is everything okay?" Lydia looked up, "Oh yes.. What did you say?" "Oh yes so there's this teachers conference next weekend in San Fransisco and I was wondering if you wanted to join me? We could get a nice hotel and..." Lydia picked in her food, she wasn't in that mod at all. "Can I think about it?" He nodded, "Oh yes. We don't have to decide anything now." Lydia gave him a small smile and looked down at her food again.

Lydia excused herself from dinner, "I'm so tired from last night and driving I think I'm gonna go to bed." Jack nodded his head and took Lydia's plate and his own and walked over to the sink. "Okay babe. I love you, I'll be in soon." Lydia walked into the bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth and all she could think about was Stiles. She tried to forget and get him out of her head but his face kept showing up in her mind. She walked into the bedroom and crawled under her covers and her eyes shut close and she went to sleep.

Lydia's alarm went of at 6am. She turned it off and turned around in her bed and saw Jack's face. She almost jumped out of bed when she saw him because all she had done last night was dreaming about Stiles, his face, his kiss, his touch, his moles, his fingers on her cheeks. So when she saw Jack she remembered she was married, again.  
She sneaked out the bedroom and got herself some breakfast. She got her phone and read that text again and she walked into her bathroom and pressed on his number on her screen and a tone went of in her phone.  
After a while she heard a voice in the other end, "Ehm.. Hello?" Then she realised it was way to early to call someone she didn't really know and she hung up. She hit herself in the head with her palm and whispered, "Stupid, stupid, stupid..." The her phone rang in her other hand and she jumped, she recognized the number, it was Stiles. She answered, "Hello?" Now he sounded more awake then he did when she had called, "Hi. Lydia?" She bit her lip and gave out a sound like 'mhmm...' she could hear in his voice he sounded a little worried, "Lydia? Are everything okay?" She scratched her head and cleared her voice, "Oh.. Yeah. Sorry I woke you up... I didn't realise how early it was. It wasn't that important so go back to sleep." "No Lydia... I'm already a wake so it's okay. What's up?" She could hear his voice changed and he sounded happier. "Well.. remember what you said to me yesterday in the bathroom?" "Mhmm..." "So.. If I'm being honest I haven't stoped thinking about you and..." she stopped and couldn't believe she just said that out loud and to Stiles but he made her feel so calm and like she could really talk to him. "Oookay..." Stiles said in the other end of the phone and Lydia bit her lip again, "Yeah... Ehm but I'm sure you..." "Lydia stop. I don't want to tell you how I feel because you're married." Lydia could hear in his voice he was trying to sound confident but his voice cracked a little when he said 'married'. "Stiles... I.. You... ehm... Even though I'm married and I've just _almost_ met you but there's something with you that makes it so easy to talk to. And..." She halted herself, and thought about what she was going to say. "And what Lydia?" "And... I think I might want a divorce... I know it's early and I should wait it out but I realised last night that I might have been settled for him and he annoys the crap out of me.. The way he eats the way he talks, his interests... He's not..." She stoped once again. "Lydia, are you sure you want to talk to me about all of this? And are you sure you want to get a divorce?" Lydia looked into her mirror and sighed, "Stiles... he's not you..."


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles couldn't believe his ears when he heard Lydia say, "...he's not you..."  
Stiles had had a crush on this girl his whole childhood and when she moved to Boston he tried to move on from her but he still looked her up now and then to see what she was doing. He wasn't really stalking her he would say just looking what his old classmate was up to. But when he saw that she was getting married Stiles really thought that this was it, now he didn't have any chance anymore, now she was a married woman. He stopped looking her up and tried to date but their was no girl that stood out to him so he always ended his dates early.  
He got so surprised when his dog ran over to that girl standing on the hill and he saw it was Lydia Martin, someone he hadn't seen for years and of course she looked as beautiful as she did all those years ago and when he saw her in her car that night at the reunion he couldn't help himself.  
That whole night he could feel that their was this kind of sexual tension between them but he thought he was imagining it so he tried to focus on just getting to know her more. But then the kiss happened and then the other kiss and all those feelings he thought he had putt away and buried came rushing up again. He had always dream't of kissing her but he never thought it would happen and then when he rolled of the curb he felt so guilty because she had a husband back home so he had to tell her sorry so he drove down to the school again and picked the lock and wiring the car and drove it home to her and left her that note, witch she obviously found and ran down to his work and of course he had to smash the door in her face, her beautiful face.  
All the time they were in the bathroom he could feel there was something she wanted to tell him and she looked down at his lips a lot, he doesn't think she even noticed she was doing that. He knew there was something she was hiding but she chickened out in the end and he left her because if she couldn't tell him then he didn't want to be there for her to tell him off.  
Once again he couldn't stop feeling guilty for the way he behaved, Lydia was his dream girl and he didn't want her to stop talking to him even if it was just as friends.  
That's why when she phoned him that early in the morning he thought something was wrong and he had to call her back. But when it turned out she just wanted to talk, talk about her personal life with her husband he felt a little uncomfortable because they didn't really know each other that well for them to talk about her marriage. He encouraged her to give it a week and everything would be better but her last words, 'he's not you' made his brain explode. It wasn't really those words he was expecting. His eyes got blurry and his bedroom started to spin. He could hear Lydia in the distance, "Stiles? Stiles? Are you there? Is everything okay?" He only got an 'mhmm' out because he felt a panic attack coming and he didn't want her to know so he sat up and started to breath slowly to try to get the panic attack to settle he heard Lydia's voice in the other end of the phone, "Stiles? What's happening? I can hear you hyperventilate... Take slow breaths. Listen to my voice." He tried to focus on her voice and breath slowly. She was telling him what she was going to do today and she hoped he had slept well, she also thanked him for an amazing night and how she had really missed Beacon Hills. She was rambling on and on until he finally could see clear and breath normally then he said, "Thanks Lydia. You calmed me down. I was having a panic attack." Lydia sighed in the other end, "Oh... Why?" Stiles laid down on his bed again covering his eyes with his free hand, "I don't really want to say..." Lydia sighed again, "Okay... Well..." There was this silence for a while and Stiles didn't know what he should say because she had just told him she wanted to end things with her husband because of him and he had had a panic attack because of that. Lydia ended the silence after a while, "So... I guess I should try to get over all of this and be with my husband." Stiles sighed, "Lydia..." "..Yes?.." "I don't want to be the reason you end your marriage but I'm going to be honest with you..." He could hear a little, 'okay' in the other end and he took a deep breath, "I've had a crush on you since third grade.." Lydia interrupts him "Stiles you've already told me that!" "Lydia please... I try to tell you that I never got over you even though I saw you got married but last Friday when I saw you up on that hill and you looked as beautiful as you always do I couldn't press those feelings away but you were married so I had to. I want to get to know you more and I want to be with you, I've always wanted that but I don't want you to end your marriage if you aren't sure this is what you want..." Silence again and he almost thought she had hung up on him, "Hey? Lydia?" "Stiles... I'm sure!"

_________________________________________________________________

The next couple of weeks Lydia told Jack about Stiles and that she wanted a divorce, she packed her things and quit her job at the science lab and moved down to her mother in Beacon Hills, her mom had gotten her a job at the high school teaching advanced math. Even though she'd never thought she would step foot inside that old high school again she felt really excited when she got the job.  
When she drove down to Beacon Hills with her belongings Stiles was there with her mom, standing on the porch. She parked her car and ran up to Stiles, she hadn't seen him since that day he smashed the door open in her face but she had talked to him everyday since she decided to move on from her life and go back to her old life back in Beacon Hills but this time with someone that she actually was starting to fall for. Someone that had waited for her his whole life but she was to blind to see him so when she ran up to them she jumped into his arms and kissed him on the lips, the best kiss she had ever given anyone before, she wanted him to know that she was in this for the rest of her life.

They dated like normal people because they didn't really know each other that well just that she really really wanted to be with him.  
After a year of dating and seeing each other every day they moved in togehter in his apartment and he poped the question six month later and Lydia Said yes. The wedding was set in May and just a few weeks before the wedding Lydia founds out she's pregnant with twins.

Lydia and Stiles gets two girls, Claudia and Cheryl and two years later a baby boy they named Daniel.

Lydia lives happily with Stiles for the rest of her life and if she could change one thing IT would be to get to know Stiles from the first day he saw her in third grade.


End file.
